


did it hurt? when you fell from heaven?

by medusawiththesnekhair



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Gen, chat noir can and will crash your movie night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusawiththesnekhair/pseuds/medusawiththesnekhair
Summary: Marinette was just watering her plants but then Chat Noir fell off a roof and somehow invited himself to watch a movie with her (and somewhere along the line Alya and Nino showed up)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 44





	did it hurt? when you fell from heaven?

‘Hey, Chat Noir!’ He hears Ladybug? no, Marinette, call across the rooftops. Waving, he bounces his way across to her.

‘Did that hurt?’ She asks, ‘Do you want some ice or something?’

‘What, when I fell from heaven?’ 

‘No, when you fell off that roof.’ She shakes her head and laughs, ‘I saw it. Everyone else saw it. Don’t try to deny it.’

‘Fine, I did fall off the roof.’ He sits down on the balcony wall, swinging his legs over the railing.

‘Do you want some ice or something?’ She says.

‘Nah, this cat’s still got eight lives.’

‘So where’s Ladybug, or are you out on your own?’ She asks, picking up her watering can.

‘Just me today, I’m afraid. I walk a lonely road.’

‘And fall off it too sometimes.’ Chat Noir laughs at that, a genuine laugh.

‘There was a bird okay! It flew right at me and I’m allergic!’

‘Mmkay.’

‘I didn’t just fall off the roof.’

‘I know what I saw.’ They stay in a comfortable silence for a few moments as Marinette finishes watering her plants.

‘I heard Jagged Stone’s next song is supposed to be about you.’

'Ah, well, everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat.' He replies.

'What, cause everything else is obsolete?' Chat Noir laughs then pauses.

'Did you just quote Everybody Wants To Be A Cat at me?'

'Did you?'

‘Well, yeah.’

‘Then maybe I did too.’

‘Have you watched it?’ He asks, ‘It used to be my favourite movie as a kid.’

‘No, my friend sent me a couple of playlists based on you and Ladybug and it was in it.’

‘Well you should watch it, it’s pretty good.’

‘Are you just trying to crash movie night again Chat Noir?’

‘Who? Me? No, of course not, how could you accuse me of that?’

‘Because the last time you mentioned a movie, you ended up staying for dinner and watching it with me.’

‘That is true.’

‘So you want to watch the movie?’

‘Yeah.’

Between the time he dashed home to get the DVD and back, Alya had appeared with Nino in tow.

‘Girl, you’ve been holding out on me. Why didn’t you tell me this was a regular thing?’

‘It’s not? I just asked if he was okay after he fell off a roof and then it just kind of happened.’ Marinette explains. 

‘So he falls off a roof and you invite him home for lunch and a movie?’

‘I mean not exactly but yeah.’

‘And you didn’t tell me?’

‘You’re here now aren’t you?’

‘I can just go home if I’m being a bother?’ Chat Noir edges into the conversation as he comes into the room.

‘No, stay, Maman’s already made twice as much lunch than we actually need.’

It’s only as the credits are playing that the tell-tale crashes and bangs that only ever come with an akuma can be heard.

‘I should probably go now.’ Chat stands. ‘Uh, can I come back later to get this?’

‘Oh yeah, sure.’ Marinette says. ‘It’ll be here.’ He gives them all a thumbs up and promptly jumps out the window. There’s a thud as he hits the ground but they see him jumping onto the neighbour’s roof within a few seconds so they figure he’s fine.

‘Cmon, let’s go, I gotta record this for the Ladyblog.’ Alya’s already by the door, putting her shoes back on.

‘Uhh, I think I’ll just stay here.’

‘Whatever floats your boat, come on Nino.’ He waves goodbye as he’s dragged out the door. Marinette, now alone, turns the TV off and goes up the stairs to her room to transform.

‘Tikki, spots on!’

The akuma is fairly easy to defeat, with a Rubix cube as her lucky charm. They both rush off afterwards, Chat to get his DVD and Ladybug to beat him there. She manages to just beat him home, luckily without him seeing. She detransforms and heads down to the living room and takes the disc out of the player and into its case to hand to him. 

‘That was fun.’ She says as she hands it back to him

‘Apart from the akuma obviously.’

‘Obviously.’

‘Uh, I’ll get out of your hair now.’ Chat goes to leave, using the door this time but Sabine cuts him off.

‘You can’t leave without taking these with you.’ She hands him a bakery box with leftovers from lunch and a few extra pastries.

‘Oh, uh, thanks!’ He smiles and leaves. Marinette heads back upstairs to see if she can get the last bit of her physics homework done.

‘I can’t say I’m surprised at The Aristocats being his favourite movie.’ She admits to Tikki.

‘Well, you all enjoyed it didn’t you?’

‘Yeah, we did. Especially Alya, she couldn’t stop asking him questions.’

It was only a week or two later when Chat Noir suggested that he and Ladybug watch a movie together and they ended up watching The Aristocats again except this time on his computer at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow, i wrote this in half an hour. it'll probably get edited later but that's fine. another update for never gonna giVE YOU UP should be on its way in a day or two so don't worry too much about that. hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
